ain’t no damsel in distress - legacies
by voidmaisie
Summary: "cinderella never asked for a prince. she asked for a night off and a dress." [cw legacies] [female oc x hope mikaelson] [season one]
1. overview

" cinderella never asked for a prince. she asked for a night off and a dress. "

" i am not the kind of princess that needs saving. i'm probably not a princess at all. you can be the gallant prince all you want, that's fine. but get the saving me part out of your head. i am not a damsel in distress, i am not a trapped girl. if i am anything at all, i am the dragon. and if you get too close, i will burn you. "

" ain't no damsel in distress, 

this bitch gots her own damn armour. "

( cast )

natalie alyn lind as charlotte olivia lockwood

( also starting... )

danielle rose russell as hope mikaelson

kaylee bryant as josie saltzman

jenny boyd as lizzie saltzman

matt davis as alaric saltzman

aria shahghasemi as landon kirby

quincy fouse as milton greasley

peyton alex smith as rafael waithe

chris lee as kaleb

lulu antariksa as penelope park

Disclaimer:

I don't own 'Legacies'. I do however claim my plot and character ideas. I only own my own character/s such as Charlotte Lockwood. For more information on this original character feel free to check out my oc book 'Behind The Act' located on my wattpad 'void-davina' profile page.

started march 16th, 2019

published march 16th, 2019

completed tbd


	2. prologue

a wise women once said

"fuck this shit"

and she lived happily ever after.

She never really knew her parents.

It was only a week after Charlotte Lockwood was born when she lost her mother. And although her dad didn't pass away till the time she was four, he was never really there either.

Tyler Lockwood wasn't ready to be a parent, let alone a single father. He had no family to turn to for help. Don't get me wrong he loved his daughter but after a few months of trying it was clear he wasn't fit for this.

It somewhat pissed him off that Klaus Mikaelson of all people was a better parent than he ever would be.

From the moment Charlotte was born Caroline felt an immediate connection to the child. Maybe it was because the universe knew she would end up a surrogate and mother to the child's cousins.

With Tyler slowly becoming a no show in his daughter's life, Caroline stepped up, along with Alaric. They raised her as their own along with the twins. The girls always knew they were only cousins but anyone who came across them would believe they were sisters.

Though the twins were always closer to one another than they were Charlotte, the three girls were always together.

For years, they were each other's best friends. A shoulder for the others to cry on. They were happy.

That was until Charlotte triggered her curse.

You see the three girls, though all born of a witch bloodline, they weren't like the other witches that went to their school, they didn't possess their own powers, they had to siphon it from others.

Charlotte however was born of both a witch and a werewolf bloodline. Before she triggered her curse she was just like the twins but once she triggered her curse she gained the ability to do her own magic. Her witch side siphoning power from her werewolf side for power.

Lizzie grew envious of Charlotte's new abilities. She found it unfair she was able to go from having to siphon like her and Josie to having her own powers.

Charlotte however hated these new ability. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and anger issues. With her now being able to siphon her werewolf try she couldn't control her powers.

She was scared of hurting someone else. Her anger, even before her abilities were changed, was what led her to triggering her curse in the first place.

Lizzie started to push Charlotte away out of jealousy and pettiness. Josie reluctantly followed close behind. 

As the cousins drift apart Charlotte found comfort and friendship in Hope Mikaelson. With the discovery of her new abilities Charlotte became an out in her own home. If anyone could understand the girls feelings of being judged for things they have no control over, it was Hope.

As Charlotte and Hopes friendship grew, her relationship with her cousins lessened.

Charlotte does not judge her friend based on the tribrid's past. It would kinda be hypocritical of her to since her own father literally tried to kill the Hope before she was even born, and when he failed try to get a army of vampires to do it for him.

Sure Hopes father did somethings to Charlotte's father in the past that was less than decent, and yes because of the man she never got to know her grandmother, but in Charlotte's opinion going after an innocent baby is ten times worse.

Hope and Charlotte are partners in crime. They are rarely are found without the other. Their roommates. Their sparring partners. Their soulmates. Not literally but you know what I mean.

They love each other unconditionally.

They just aren't exactly sure when that love became no longer platonic.

But for the sake of their friendship both girls push their own feelings aside. 

For two girls that share everything they both are keeping the same huge secret from the other.


	3. part one

" don't fashion me into a maiden that needs saving from a dragon. i am the dragon, and i will eat you whole. "

legacies 

heroes. villains. whatever. 

season one 


	4. sneak peek

This is a sneak peek at 'Ain't No Damsel in Distress' to keep y'all happy whilw I'm working on the prologue and first chapter. THIS WILL BE DELETED once chapter one is posted. Enjoy!

[ 1.03 We're Being Punked, Pedro ]

Charlotte follows behind Alaric, Josie, and Hope, down the main hall, with the purpose of finding the gargoyle. Josie stays near her cousin, still holding the axe she took from her father. Charlotte clutches her own weapon tightly in her right hand.

"Emma? Emma?" Alaric calls out trying to find the witch who he had entrusted to protect his other daughter and the young children of the school.

They all turn when they hear a door behind them slide open. When Alaric goes to speak the guidance counsellor cuts him off as she raises her index finger to her lips to shush them, "Shh..."

A loud stomping noise is heard behind them, getting closer and closer. Hope and Charlotte turn to face the creature being the first to sense its arrival. The watch as the monster growls spreading its wings on the floor above them. Josie and Alaric turn around a moment later upon hearing the grinding stone sound it makes whenever the gargoyle moves, and Emma quickly closes the sliding doors once again to protect the younger students.

Hope and Charlotte, standing several feet in front of Alaric and Josie, prepare for the worst when suddenly, the gargoyle leaps into the air and uses its wings to glide over the staircase and down on the floor directly facing them. The two girls are just barely able to dodge the gargoyle when it attempts to stab them both with the mysterious knife but Hope falls flat on her back on the floor in the process. As Hope scrambles to get back onto her feet, the gargoyle prepares to attempt to stab her a second time, causing Charlotte to rush forward toward the creature. Horrified, Josie cries out to stop her cousin from putting herself in harm's way.

"No, Lottie!" Is all Charlotte hears as she lifts her arms sending not only the gargoyle back from her powers force but also herself still learning the full extent to her abilities. The blonde is thrown back nearly twenty feet in the air and crashes into the wall behind them.

Alaric shoves himself between the gargoyle when it once again went at Hope, who was distracted gasping in shock at the power her friend used, "Charlotte!"Hope has forgotten the task at hand when she went to help the blonde.

Hearing Hopes voice, Charlotte groans looking up at her friend who was looking at her concern, "Don't! I'll heal, help Josie!" Stopping her friend from coming to her rescue.

The blonde was stuck on the ground healing from her blows only being able to watch the fight. She watches as Josie, who appears behind the gargoyle and swings her axe at it, breaking off a large piece of its left wing, when it was distracted.

The gargoyle turns to face Josie, raising the knife in preparation to stab her, only for Alaric to hack at its wings with his own axe, mimicking what Josie had just done before him. This breaks off another piece of its wing, and it roars ferociously, but just as it is about to lunge toward the two Saltzmans, Hope spreads her arms and starts to cast a spell.

Hope attempts to stop the monster, "Fluctus impulsa!"

The knife flies out of the gargoyle's hand and lands behind it near the staircase. Hope, realizing she can't do this alone, holds out her hand for Josie to take.

"Josie, help me."

Josie looks at Hope anxiously, confused on what she could do to help, "How?"

By this time charlotte is fully healed and rushes to her feet before running over to the tribrid taking the girl by surprise when the blonde takes her hand.

Hope instructs, "Just repeat after me." though at this point she doesn't need the other girls help seeing as she now has the blondes.

Josie runs over to Hop's other side and they clasp their right and left hands together, causing them to glow red as Josie siphons magic from her, while Charlotte's and Hope's hands glow gold, while also spreading out their free arms to aim the spell at the gargoyle

The three girls start to chant simultaneously, "Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa."

The spell seems to momentarily immobilize the gargoyle, who spreads its own arms and stares at the ceiling. When the creature manages to break free just enough to take a single step toward them, the girls focus their energy even more into the spell

"Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa!"

Suddenly, the gargoyle explodes into a shower of small broken pieces of stone, which are now littering the floor, tables, and chairs in the room. Hope looks relieved, Alaric looks shocked, and Josie is still clearly furious at her father and cousin for their earlier actions. Hope exhales deeply and looks over at Charlotte with pride

Hope sighs out in relief, "Nice job!"

Charlotte responds by throwing herself at her auburn haired friend. Wrapping her arms around the other girls neck who takes a second to respond, "Oh thank god that is over."

The two girls ignore the two Saltzman's argument as they pull back to look at eachother. Hope cups the blondes cheeks in her palms as she looks the girl over in concern, "Are you okay?"

The blonde being the taller of the two looks down at her friend as she sighs in relief watching the older girl in adoration, "I am now." 

The two girls stay like that a few moments longer just smiling lightly at each other. Happy they were both okay.


End file.
